Hurt
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Songfic. Durings Domino's spring festival, Yugi sings a song that remindes him of a mistake he made and now he pays the price. Puzzleshipping


Valkyria: Ok people. This is a very sad songfic and it is the first part of my trilogy. The other two parts in process. Don't worry. I will continue working on my stories.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Also this alters a bit the events that happened during the Ceremonial Duel

* * *

Hurt

(Normal POV)

Yugi took a look around him. Everything seem to be fine and in their place. Yugi took the microphone and he went out to the make shift stage that the seniors of Domino High had made.

It was currently spring and the sakuras on the park were on full bloom. So Domino High decided to make a small festival to celebrate spring and donate the money for a good cause. Every single student on Domino High was ecstatic and eager to help. During the day kids and teenagers alike played in the various attractions and games that were there. The closing event of the festival was a small concert were students would be singing and Yugi was one of them since he had a very beautiful voice. He was reluctant at first but after some coaxing from Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Malik, he finally agreed. He spent days trying to find what song he would sing for the concert. Eventually he came across one that reflected his current situation quit well.

So, with courage and determination, he went on stage and faced the kids and teenagers that were there for the festival's closing event. The sun was setting, thus giving the sky a very beautiful variety of colors. From dark blue to deep red. This ,combining with the beautiful scenery of the park, was a very beautiful setting for the concert.

Yugi took a deep breath and inhaled the beautiful scent of the sakuras. They calmed him down and made his lips split into a beautiful smile. He closed his eyes momentarily when the music started to play. When it was his turn he started to sing.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**Oooh Oooh**_

They lyrics of the song brought back memories that were hunting ever since Yami had left. Yugi had won as he should have. He had managed to set Yami free from his imprisonment in the Puzzle. Yami was so proud of him. He had told him that he should be happy and not on his knees crying. Yugi looked his face and he saw him smile. That smile broke Yugi's heart. Yami was happy that he had lost. He was happy that he would go to the Afterlife. He was happy that he would leave Yugi alone again. Yugi sprung to his feet and slapped him really hard. Everyone was speechless. Yugi with tears told many nasty things to Yami in his anger and sorrow.

_I hate you. If you are so happy to walk away from me like this then go. I_ _hope I won't see you again_ he had told him and he run away before anyone could stop him. If he had looked back, he would have the broken soul he had left behind him. Later he found how much of a fool he was.

When they reached Domino, Tea gave him a letter Yami had written to him before he had left. Yugi took it but it took him days to find the courage to open it. When he did however, he felt his heart shatter worse than when he said those things to Yami.

_My dearest hikari_

_My heart bleeds that I have to leave you alone in this world. I want so much to hold you in my arms and keep you there. I want so much to tell you how much you mean to me._

_I love you with all my heart and soul. If you saw me smile it was because I wanted to make you smile. My heart was hurting every time I saw tears in your beautiful eyes. I wanted to make sure that no one would cause you such sorrow and in the end I was the one that caused you the most pain. _

_I admit that my soul craved from freedom from the confines of the Puzzle but at the same time my whole being craved you and your love more than anything. It was killing him that I had to leave you. Every second closer to our duel was pure torture._

_When you outsmarted every move I made and won you can't imagine my happiness. I was so proud for you little one. When I saw you in your knees crying I wanted to make sure that you would smile. I wanted to cherish this image before I would leave for the Afterlife, where I would be waiting for you. It seems however that I had done the opposite. My smile was killing you and I couldn't bear it. However when you said that you hated me I felt that I had died. Only this it was a thousand times worse._

_I am begging you my little one, my aibou, my light, my love don't hate me. I wish there was a way for us to be together. I belong there and you belong here. Please __live__ the rest of your days with happiness. I will be happy if I know that you are._

_Please forgive me for failing to make you happy._

_Yours for eternity_

_Your Yami._

Yugi had felt his heart shatter at the very moment. He had hurt the most important person for him. He had told him that he hated him where in truth he had loved him and still love him beyond belief.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all of your mistakes**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I want to call you**_

_**But I know you want be there**_

(Yugi's POV)

I wanted so much to have you back with me in my soul. I wanted to hold you and let you hold you. I wanted to show you my appreciation for everything you gave me. I wanted to say _thank you_. I wanted to say _I love you._ I wanted to make sure that you had stopped blaming yourself for losing my soul, for I knew that you still haven't forgiven yourself. I wanted to hear your baritone, smooth voice again, whispering that it would be alright. That we would win. That everything would be alright. I wanted to enter my soul room and then walk across the hall to your own, where we would sit and talk. However I know that you are gone and there is no way you will be there if I call you.

_**Ooh I am sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself, by hurting you**_

I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for all those things that I told you. I am so sorry that I blamed you for being happy and that you didn't care. It was my fault. Instead of telling you that I loved you, I let my anger take over and hurt you. I just couldn't say _goodbye_ and _I love you_. And by this I hurt myself. By hurting you.

_**Sometimes I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I want to hide cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this**_

_**Ooh yeah**_

Ever since you left, I was broken. My soul was incomplete. I was the light. However light needs darkness to exist. Without it, light becomes a poison that kills. And it is killing me. I became secluded and spent my time alone. My friends were worried. They had to drag me out of my room. I didn't want to go. I wanted to hide there cause I see no point in going outside if you are not there.

My friends are trying to make say goodbye to you. To move on. However this is harder if not impossible for me.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have this one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

I wonder what would you do if you had the power to contact me. Would you tell me that I was wrong to waste my days crying over you or maybe you would have helped me understood that there was nothing that could be done?

I look into the sky. The sun has set and the moon has taken his place. When I look into the sky I wonder if you can see from where you are. I wonder if you are still proud of me or if you are disappointed that your strong heir has been reduced to this.

I have wished many times for a second chance. I would have done anything just for a chance to see your ruby eyes staring back into my own amethyst ones. Anything for a second chance.

_**Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**__**, ooh**_

I am so sorry Yami that I am not he strong person you left behind. I am sorry that I couldn't give one last smile to cherish in your journey. It hurts me that I didn't.

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much**_

_**That I've missed you since**_

_**You've been away**_

_**Ooh it's dangerous**_

_**So**__** out of line**__**….**_

_**To try and turn back time……**_

I wonder what would have happened if the gods have given us one day. Just one day to see you again. To hear you smooth voice. To be intoxicated by your scent. To be held captive of your eyes. If I had this chance I would tell you everything. That _I missed you_. That _I'm sorry_. That _I love you._

Sometimes if there is a way to turn back time. I've read books about it. they have theories about it, saying that even if it is possible it is dangerous and forbidden. That no one should ever meddle with those powers. However if I had the chance it would be worth it.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself….**_

_**By hurting you…..**_

I am truly sorry my love.

(Normal POV)

The last notes of the song faded into the night's light wind. Everyone was speechless by the passion the young King of Games had sung. They had all seen his eyes sparkle and the tears making their way down his angelic face. However everyone clapped really hard for the young teen.

With a watery smile, the teen waved at the crowd and he gave the microphone to another teen that came into stage. He climbed down with his head lowered. His friends were immediately by his side. However no one could utter a single world. The mere comprehension of what the song meant for him, was enough for them. So with silent steps Yugi and the others went to a more secluded place of the park where no one could disturb them. Unknown to the broken teen and the group of his friends, someone had heard his plead.

* * *

Valkyria: (sniff) there you go (sniff)

Yugi: this was really sad. I want my koi back (sniff)

Valkyria: (hugs Yugi) don't worry. You will see what will happen in the sequel of this story. So people please review and look out for the second part of the trilogy called ''The Trial of the Gods''


End file.
